<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5 - Disaster by Chibifukurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242455">Day 5 - Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou'>Chibifukurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene between Kayaba leaving and Kirito waking up in the hospital. How would Kirito, who hated to even use the NPCs as decoys in a boss battle feel about having to watch Aincrad crumble and take all the NPCs with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5 - Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting a little late, because I accidentally managed to save over my first draft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A world was dying beneath their feet. Kirito and Asuna sat together, surrounded by the light of a setting sun. Clouds of yellow, blue, and pink close enough to touch. </p><p>Kayaba had spoken so lovingly of the shining silver city in his dreams, Aincrad. How it had felt as real to him as the waking world. He'd created it, trapped thousands of people inside of it, and now he threw it away like a broken toy. </p><p>As the city fell, the bright silver bands that made up its different levels broke apart, allowing Kirito to see the towns, forests, and dungeons that had been his whole world for so long.</p><p>NPCs, beast and human ran, screamed, held each other. Their tiny forms so distant Kirito could mistake them for dolls. </p><p>But they weren't. They weren't human, but they thought, they felt, they had purpose for what they did. And now they were dying. Being wiped out because their God was a sore loser.</p><p>Would they blame him for the disaster he has brought down upon them in his desperate attempt to free himself and the other humans from Kayaba's trap?</p><p>Yui was safe in the onboard memory of his Nervegear.  She was only one AI among hundreds. How many others like her were dying down below because of Kirito's actions?</p><p>Even as the hand of guilt clutched at Kirito's chest, quickened his breathing, he knew he would not make a different choice if he had to do this again. </p><p>The humans had been dying by inches. Either when they forgot the world before Aincrad or when they fell to the sword of some beast in their desperate flailing to be free. </p><p>He'd meant to die here. Meant to get the other players to safety, but never thought to leave Aincrad himself.</p><p>Warching the city be destroyed was like watching parts of himself be ripped away. It was UNFAIR. It was wrong. He had to do something.</p><p>Staggering to his feet, he prepared to jump. He didn't know what he would do after. But he'd trained the instinct to fight and fight and keep fighting into himself. The urge to right the wrongs of this world was etched into his bones.</p><p>Before he could leap, Asuna caught his arm and pulled him tight against her chest. His face was pressed into her neck, blocking his view of the destruction below. She had always been faster than him.</p><p>"You can't go. You can't." Asuna's breath was quick, her voice broken by sobs, "I can't go back alone."</p><p>He gave in, curled around her. Tried not to think about the NPCs dying below them. Even if he jumped, tried to save them, he couldn't. </p><p>Kirito's swords were shattered. All he had left were his fists. It wasn't enough to fight the will of a God. Even if he had only gained godhood by creating a world in his image. </p><p>Kirito's hands clutched the material of Asuna's dress. "We'll make this right. Once we are out, we'll have more control. We can find a way to bring them back."</p><p>She nodded against his shoulder. It felt like a lie, a wish to hold back the dark. But he swore, he would find a way. </p><p>The shining city would fly again.</p><p>Sunlight flaired, bright and golden. The feel of Asuna in his arms, the sight of the sky that surrounded them. It all disintegrated. </p><p>For a moment that could have been an eternity there was nothing beyond that light. </p><p>Then he was plunged into the dark. A heavy weight pressed his head down. There were rough sheets beneath his hands. </p><p>He opened his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>